


Hypocrite: Myself

by noyawhy



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Among Us, Cannibalism, Death, Distrust, Gen, Manipulation(?), Maybe horror?, Torture, hes still soft as fuck, imposter sykkuno, impostor sykkuno, insane sykkuno, kill, pls dont @ me this was a crazy self indulgent fic, turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28363812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noyawhy/pseuds/noyawhy
Summary: Corpse told himself he'd never trust anyone here.Corpse trusts someone.He plows through this ride in space clowning himself and the one he's entertaining is Sykkuno.
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	Hypocrite: Myself

**Author's Note:**

> this is a self indulgent fic AAAAA pls dont @ me   
> oh also they have a "detection device" but what it really is is just to detect anything unusual / dead bodies nearby. It acts like how when you walk near a dead body in-game the report option will light up even if you cant see the body

"Day one!" A cheery, slightly shy-looking guy said to himself, seemingly trying to hype himself up for the adventure he was about to embark on. 

Corpse looked around, taking in the 9 other different colours of the space suits. From lime, to blue, to yellow, hell, even pink! But Corpse knows better than to be intrigued by colours. He knows its safer to keep to himself, even if for no particular reason. Better safe than sorry.

And better alone than trusting just to experience betrayal.

"H-hey, I'm Sykkuno! Nice to meet you," The guy in the green space suit smiled and introduced himself to him. He should at least respond. Just because he's keeping to himself doesn't mean he should be rude.

"Corpse. You too."

Communication is key. Informing one another on the tasks they've completed is essential to productivity and effectiveness so that they're all not redoing the same things here and there. Corpse communicates with no one. Technically.

"Corpse? You done with your tasks for today?" Sykkuno asked, always one to check on Corpse. While he wants to be left alone, truth be told, this was convenient for him. With Sykkuno always sticking around, he always helped him report his duties done to the others, saving him the socialising. Corpse nodded in response, and dipped his head a little to signify a thank you.

"Okay, well, I'm headed to electrical to do my last task for the day. And by the way.." Sykkuno also always reports what he and others have done for the day to Corpse so he's never left out of the loop. Maybe because it's a requirement. Or maybe out of pity, who knows. Sykkuno left soon after with red joining up with him.

Days pass with no irregular occurences until a dead body was found in weapons. Yellow. Her stomach torn open, and her face frozen in what one can only assume was a deafening scream. While cyan had been the one that found and reported it, Corpse managed to catch a glimpse of the body before a meeting between the 9 of them took place. 

"Corpse, was it you?!" A sharp female voice sliced through his daze. How did she know his name? Oh, probably from Sykkuno from all those times he had to report Corpse's movements and completed tasks.

"..No. I was in admin struggling with card swipe and Sykkuno was there, watching me." Sykkuno confirmed this with a smile and a confident nod. The female seemed to trust Sykkuno, probably from another person confirming someone else was innocent confirming someone else had walked through where and all that. The meeting carried on, but the rest of it was just a buzz to him.

Corpse couldn't sleep that night. Why was there a killer among them?! Weren't they supposed to be esteemed individuals, all sent out to space to discover new life forms, which is a pretty big responsibility. Surely, there would have been background checks on these people beforehand for any criminal records or suspicious behaviour even?

While he swam in his thoughts, he heard someone walk up to his door and knocked. "Sykkuno here.. wanna talk?" Corpse let him in. They spoke a little, and before he knew it, he had broken down infront of someone who was a complete stranger to him. Opening up to such a guy shouldn't have too bad of a consequence, right?

Brown died less than a few days later. This was not good. The crew had realised they had to eject the killer before everyone on the ship died by the hands of whoever is doing this.

"P-poki.." Corpse heard someone hic from across the table. They had all gathered once more for a meeting, this time determined to get the killer out.

"Alright, everyone state your locations before I tell you where the body was."

"I was at medbay."

"Me and Jack were walking around left side, near security."

"I saw Tina at cafeteria.."

"Oh yeah, cams were on!"

Everyone's location had been accounted for. But Sykkuno's...

"Yep, It was me. I was on cams," he chimed.

_Yeah, how could I have doubted him?_

"I was the one fixing lights," the location reporting ended at Corpse.

"Hmm, really, Corpse? Because the body was in electrical." Red stressed, making everyone suspicious of him. Corpse's eyes widened. Is she lying? Or was it from the black out that led him to being unable to see anything, causing him to miss the body and for his detection device to not go off? Before Corpse could defend himself, someone cut in.

"No, no, no, no, Rae. Believe me. It wasn't Corpse I was with him the whole time! I left him to the lights control panel to check on cameras and I came back to him still fixing it! It'd make no sense for him to kill someone when I was gone and then go back to where he was standing after murdering the person when it'd be less likely for him to get caught if he had just ran out, or went through the vent to get to medbay or security,"

Wow.

What an odd feeling. The feeling of being sheltered. Protected. Defended for. Who knew he was capable of experiencing these moments. Corpse almost teared up and he had no idea how to deal with such a scenario.

"So I'm clearing Corpse of suspicion." Sykkuno concluded with a satisfied huff.

"Alright, but we'll still have to think this through to eject the killer." Seeing that everyone but 2 people had an alibi, those 2 became the next biggest suspects. After a long discussion, blue was ejected.

Where is Sykkuno? He thought to himself. Sykkuno comes by every night, to help him report his tasks. And as much as he'd hate to admit it, he didn't know where this man's room was and did not want to accidentally open the door to someone else's room and 1) cast suspicion upon himself because why would he enter others' rooms for no reason except to kill them or 2) end up in an awkward situation where he has to explain himself out. To his delight, there was a knock on his door shortly after. Not to his delight, it wasn't Sykkuno.

"Hey, uh, Rae here. It's okay if you don't want to talk. I just need you to report the tasks you've done for today." She sounded from the other side of the door. What about Sykkuno? And who's.. Rae? "Oh, I'm Red in case you don't recognise me by my name," she said, almost as if she read his mind. He lets her in and Corpse decided he might as well make the best of this situation. "Uh... may I know where's Sykkuno?" 

"Oh, him? Haha," She gave a little chuckle before she continued. "He finally ate a decent meal for the first time in a while and got a food coma. He's probably sleeping on a full stomach, which he really shouldn't..." the look on Rae's face seemed like she was considering going back and getting Sykkuno or just waking him up or something.

"But, Corpse, I do have some words of wisdom for you," she turned back to face him, eyes darkening. "Looks can be deceiving," she whispered. "And Sykkuno might be looks for all you know."

What? Is she implying- is she accusing Sykkuno for the murders? She seems to know him really well though so maybe it's just a general warning? But against Sykkuno? He'd never-!

"Sykkuno would never do such a thing!" Corpse raised his voice, a first on this space ship. "Haha, I guess so!" Rae smiled, thinking it was odd that Corpse was so defensive of him despit only knowing him for less than a week. How does she smile in such a carefree manner when people are dying here? Maybe they were all just losing their marbles. I mean, even Corpse felt like he hasn't been himself, with the deaths piling.

Corpse walked up to Sykkuno throwing his space suit out the next day. That's odd. Didn't he just change it 2 days ago? Why would he need to- 

"Is something the matter, Corpse?" While simple and friendly, the question posed to Corpse shook him to the core. Maybe it was the piercing eyes, maybe it was the malicious intent hidden under a thick slab of honey, maybe it was the unnerving smile- "Corpse?"

Or maybe he was overthinking.

"Hey Corpse.... do you trust me?"

...

"Yeah, I guess I do."

Sykkuno's face was painted with delight. He gave Corpse an eye smile and skipped away.

Corpse and Sykkuno were both in electrical, alongside another colour, orange. "I thought you were done with electrical for the week?" Corpse enquired. "Oh- thought I'd make sure I didn't mess up or anything before next week's check."

"Hm.. that's kinda sus, Sykkuno," the higher voice chimed in. Sykkuno laughed.

"Oh come on Tina! You trust me right?" Sykkuno innocently grinned, but Tina gave him nothing in response. "..Right?" He tried again, but Tina could only nervously look away. "Well, at least you're not lying about it," he concluded. "Though that doesn't matter if you're dead!-" at hearing those words, Corpse looked up from the wirings he was fixing as his blood ran cold. Sure enough, there was a knife through her abdomen.

"I'd love to prolong your pain, but..." Sykkuno turned to Corpse. The mad gleam in his eyes was petrifying along with that deep red his eyes were. "I have an audience that might not enjoy this." He chuckled as he made mindless holes in her body with his knife, thinking. The blood from the knife, the blood that's slowly pooling, the blood that-

"You're not going to run?" Corpse asked, afraid he might get framed.... or afraid for Sykkuno, perhaps.

At that, Sykkuno laughed, while covering his mouth, staining his cheek with a little of the blood that was on the side of his hand. "Corpse.. _you're_ not going to run?" He laughed so hard he had to hold his stomach, as if someone had told a funny joke. He calmed down and looked at Corpse. He brought the knife up to his face and began licking it. 

_"Are you going to watch me eat?_ " He smiled from behind the knife. The pause in getting an answer from Corpse felt so long that he started anticipating a betrayal to the crewmates on board while he'd just deadpan with a yeah or something. But instead, Corpse ran. He ran out of electrical, and felt his guts threatening to come out and puke but he held it in and instead had called for an emergency meeting.

"Sykkuno killed orang- Tina in electrical. I saw it with my own eyes. Please eject him RIGHT NOW! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE-" Corpse shouted with gritted teeth. "Woah there, Corpse," he froze at Sykkuno's voice. "What do you mean I-? But there were no dead bodies in electrical, you know?" He innocently stated, though when Corpse made eye contact with him, his eyes spoke a different story. That mad gleam. The way the red in his eyes is threatening him. The way he's probably laughing at Corpse in his head right now. "Alright," someone sighed. Perhaps it was cyan? Corpse couldn't tell in his swirl of thoughts and emotions. "Then let's just go there right now. Together."

"Well, there's nothing here..." Pink sighed. "Aw, Corpse. Are you just mentally drained from everything? Maybe you're hallucinating from being too tired," Sykkuno rubbed his back but it only served to scare him more as those were the hands of a murderer which many had died from. "Well, at least we know who's gone, and it looks like someone else is too." Rae whipped around immediately to check the headcount. Cyan was right. Purple was missing.

"S-so it wasn't Charlie then? Are you telling me w-we just killed him despite his innocence?" Jack shivered. Everyone stood silent at that statement.

Corpse can forget being able to sleep that night. They had lost 4 people on this ship, leaving them down to 6 people. Corpse heard one knock on his door. Then another. Then a third.

"Corpse~" He heard that all-too-familiar voice dripping with venom. "Open the door, please.." he whispered. Corpse heard him chuckle to himself on the other side, as if toying with his prey. Well, not as if.

" _I won't hurt you_."

Corpse could almost laugh at that statement if he wasn't scared shitless right now. Yeah, sure you won't hurt me, not after you've murdered 4 people. Very believable, haha, Corpse thought.

He decided to look at Sykkuno through his blinds and hope this man at least doesn't have a weapon on him. He slowly pulled down part of the blinds but instead of being discreet he was immediately caught by the glowing crimson orbs that were Sykkuno's eyes. He was just looking straight at him with an innocent smile. Shortly after, he raised his hands. "I've really no weapon on me. If you want me to strip down that's fine too." Corpse decided it really wasn't that different trapped in the room with him, cornered. It was really just the smaller version of being trapped in the space ship with him, isolated from the rest of humanity. He slowly unlocked the door and let Sykkuno in. "Thanks!" He gave Corpse a toothy grin. "Why couldn't you just ask to be let in normally?" He breathed.

"Because you lot taste better when you're scared for your life, hehe!" Corpse backed up at that statement. "I'm joking."

"Mhm, yeah? You were joking? And HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO TELL?"

"Okay well I wasn't actually joking but I didn't come here to eat you." Sykkuno invited himself to sit on the floor. He looked up at Corpse.

"Just protecting you from the other imposter." The- what did he just-

"O-other? Imposter? You mean killer? So there's 2 of you?"

Sykkuno simply nodded in response. "We only need another 2 kills before the queen orders us to head back."

"Back to Earth..?" "Yeah, we're from Earth. Just think of us as slightly more aggressive vampires or something, haha,"

Corpse wanted to ask so many things. What Sykkuno just told him was interesting. But not now.

_Why did I trust him? Because he seemed a little cute, a little nice maybe? Because he helped me report my work? Because he constantly checked on me?_

Tears began welling up in Corpse's eyes.

_I told myself to trust no one.. and it was for this EXACT reason! Now the one person I decided was fine to open up to had murdered people and sooner or later it's going to be me_ -

"Oh." Oh? That doesn't sound good. Corpse thought to himself, frantically looking for an exit. Sykkuno stood up, and it felt like he was surrounded with a menancing aura. He went up to Corpse and had pushed him down onto his bed. And out of nowhere, a knife formed in Sykkuno's hands. 

"YOU SAID YOU HAD NO WEAPONS!"

"I don't consider my body a weapon."

Sykkuno placed the sharp end of his knife right above the center of Corpse's chest.

"Nothing to worry about here." Sykkuno assured. "Just that Rae had already killed Lily and was left with Jack, but it seems that his running around and her impatience has decided that I should kill you in case it takes too long to kill him. Since there's 3 crew still alive after all, you lot could still work together to throw her out." 

"...well, I believe that." Corpse huffed. You know what, maybe he wasn't afraid to die anymore. At least if he did, that would save him from a lot of future betrayals like these.

"I don't know what's that about but for the record Corpse I didn't lie to you about anything." Sykkuno found the way Corpse responded sound as though Sykkuno had made a fool out of him, and therefore felt the need to clarify.

...

And so for the next 5 minutes, they just stayed in that position. Corpse on the bed with Sykkuno right above him, knife in hand.

"I won't leave you." Sykkuno said out of nowhere. Corpse just looked at him, encouraging him to carry on. But that was it. He didn't laugh and say it was a joke or say something like "But I'll eat you rawrr" or.. just.

It sounded like the Sykkuno that had been helping him out all this while.

"You're lucky you're a great actor," a female voice emerged from behind. Sykkuno hides his face behind his knife, eyes squinted, the result of his smile. That mad gleam had returned and Corpse immediately tensed up, realising he had no where to run.

"Is Jack dead?" Sykkuno looked over. "Nah. I sorta gave up chasing him and just thought I'd watch you finish Corpse."

Sykkuno's face lit up at that. "A great offer, but I'll have to turn it down." His face dulled down to a small grin. "I told him I won't hurt him. So he's yours."

_Sykkuno, there's no point promising not to hurt me if you're just gonna get the other killer to do it._ At this point Corpse had simply gave up being scared. This guy was too nice even when he seemed super excited when Rae had offered to give him the last kill.

"Yep, you're a great actor, that's for sure," something formed in Rae's hand as she spoke. "It's just too bad you're such a softie."

_GUNSHOT_

-

"Hey, Corpse." 

No... Fuck. Just let me go. Why... didn't I die...

At this point it was easy to recognise who's voice it was and who Rae was. She was no longer just Red in his head.

"The fuck you want?" He looked up at Rae, realising he was on a bed, and definitely on Earth once more. Sykkuno peaked shyly at him from behind a bed beside him.

"He's not usually like what you saw on the ship." Corpse rolled his eyes at that statement. "I'm serious! He's actually extremely shy.. and nice. He doesn't tease his food- people. He's too nice for that. Swear."

"I didn't leave you. I didn't lie to you." Sykkuno mumbled from where he was.

"But, um, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean any harm when I was making friends with you.." Sykkuno walked over to Corpse's bed, face hidden behind a pillow he was practically stranggling.

"So... why am I alive?" Corpse asked, a very valid question considering he was shot right in his forehead.

"Oh, uh! As a means to say sorry to you because I felt that I was really mean and felt bad.. I turned you! Into one of us! So you're actually mostly healed.." Sykkuno glanced over him, realising Corpse might not have wanted to stay alive.... or become whatever he was. "T-that's not all I plan to do! I-I'll be your personal assistant and all... feed you well, entertain you.. whatever you want!"

"Even murder people on my command?" Corpse joked, though seeing that he's turned into one of them, that wasn't too far fetched.

"Woah, woah, like personal grudges type?" Rae cut in. "So murdering people to eat is fine, but not in spite?"

"Nah... it's just-" Rae was going to say humans usually don't go as far as killing people, not in this day, for their own needs, but was cut off by Sykkuno.

"Well," he paused. " _With pleasure."_ His eyes squinted with that stupid smile hidden behind the pillow.

Corpse was in for a ride. His assistant might be extreme with his ways.

**Author's Note:**

> dont ask me how sykkuno turned corpse... ill leave up to whatever your imagination allows 😳. i still wrote him as softkkuno more than i did insane ahaha hes just too babey 😔 anyway this was inspired by how evil of an imposter hes grown to become as of recent... this guy has even learnt how to lie the AUDACITY anyway i love imposter sykk hehe


End file.
